


Among the Stars

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Silly, Stargazing, Summer Omens (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale stargazing and makes a confession.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt STARGAZING and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/635963150126252032/stargazing).

Crowley parks the Bentley at the far side of the empty car park, looking out over the sea. The sea is not what they are here to look at, but as he climbs out the driver’s seat Crowley glances out to the ocean, a mass of moving blackness with the light of the moon reflecting off the surface.

“It’s beautiful, even at night.”

Crowley turns to see Aziraphale, also out of the car and looking at the ocean.

“Not as beautiful as—”

“Me?” Aziraphale flashes Crowley a wide grin.

“I was going to say the stars, but neither of them hold a candle to your beauty, angel.”

Even in the moonlight Crowley can see the faint blush colouring Aziraphale’s cheeks. It’s accompanied by that small, pleased smiled that Crowley so loves.

“Come on, then,” says Crowley as he climbs up onto the roof of the Bentley.

From his new vantage point he sees the smile drop from Aziraphale’s face.

“What?”

“You’d rather lay on the floor of the car park? Or get a crick in your neck? Come on, I’ll help you up.” Crowley lowers an arm and offers his hand to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale looks between Crowley’s hand and face a couple of times before rolling his eyes and muttering, “This is ridiculous,” under his breath. But he grasps Crowley’s hand and allows himself to be hoisted onto the roof of the car.

They settle down, laying side by side. Just as Crowley’s head touches the metal of the car, he sits back up again.

“Almost forgot! Hang on a sec.”

Crowley leans the entire front half of his body over the edge and into the open diver’s side door. He reaches behind the seat and grabs what he’s after. Sitting back up on the roof he hands Aziraphale one of the pillows.

“Here you go, bit more comfortable for your head.”

“Oh, thank you, my dear.”

They both shove pillows under their heads and resume their flat positions, eyes looking up at the stars.

Crowley takes a deep breath and lets the sight astound him a new. It’s been a long time since he’s taken the time to really appreciate this whole other world, out there in the ether, that he helped to create.

They are quiet for a time. No sounds but the far away crashing of the waves below them and their quiet breathing. At some point their fingers brush and Aziraphale reaches for him. Crowley gladly weaves their fingers together and squeezes Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale squeezes back.

Eventually, Aziraphale speaks, softly into the quiet of the night.

“What was your plan?”

“Oh, this was it, really,” replies Crowley just as softly. “Pillows and stargazing. I’ve got some snacks, if you want them?”

He turns his head to see Aziraphale, who is shaking his.

“Not tonight, I meant—when you asked me to run away with you to Alpha Centauri. What was your plan?”

“ _Oh_. Er.” Crowley’s mind races for something to say, but the embarrassing truth tumbles out on its own. “Even less of a plan than this, to be honest. Just… get us away, keep us safe. It was rubbish, really.”

“No,” Aziraphale rushes to assure him. “No, it wasn’t. It was lovely. A very romantic gesture, really.”

“Ngk,” says Crowley.

“I just wondered if you’d thought about what we’d do there. How… how being there, together, would work. Obviously there’s no music halls, theatres, or restaurants…”

“Yeah, no, thing is, erm…” Crowley trails off, suddenly feeling hot under the collar even as the cool night air ruffles his hair.

From the corner of his eye Crowley sees Aziraphale turn to look at him, face serious.

“Crowley, what did you do?”

“Nothing!” Crowley quickly affirms. Then he clarifies, “Nothing… recently, anyway.”

“Crowley!” At Aziraphale’s hard tone, Crowley turns to look at him fully. “ _What_ did you do?”

“It was so long ago—before all of this.” He motions to their surroundings—the car park, the sea, _Earth_. “It was back before the Fall, while I was working on the Alpha Centauri project.”

Aziraphale doesn’t speak, but make a motion to indicate Crowley should continue. Crowley sighs.

“I knew someone in ecology who was working on microrganisms for the Earth project. They’d been fucking around with microbial evolution, but of course She wasn’t interested in that. So I…”

Crowley pauses to buy time he knows he doesn’t have. He scratches his chin, clears his throat, looks anywhere by at Aziraphale.

“So you…” Aziraphale prompts.

“So I may have taken a few samples and chucked them on a few planets,” Crowley says in a rush.

“You _didn’t!_ ”

“I did! I meant to keep an eye on them, see what shook out, but then… you know.” Crowley lifts a finger and whistles, slowly getting lower in pitch as he drops his finger.

Aziraphale lifts a hand to cover his eyes, obviously astounded by the levels of Crowley’s recklessness.

“So yeah, it’s been thousands of years. I didn’t know what to plan _for_. Who knows what they’ve evolved into. I just knew there’d be some life out there we could’ve joined. They might even have gravlax with dill sauce and old books.”

Crowley stops talking, knowing he’s just rambling now.

Aziraphale uncovers his eyes and looks at Crowley. He rolls over on to his side, taking Crowley’s face in his hands. Aziraphale’s hands are warm, and Crowley relaxes into their hold.

“You are most absurd creature I have ever come across, and I love you dearly.”

Crowley smiles. “I love you too, angel.”

They resettle on their backs and look up at the stars. Crowley’s eyes feel heavy and he’s considering a short nap. His eyes close for only a few seconds before they shoot open again when Aziraphale speaks softly beside him.

“Of course _now_ we have to go to Alpha Centauri and check up on your _children_.”

**Author's Note:**

> And with this dose of silliness, my summer omens prompt ficlets are complete! Thanks to everyone who has been following along. If you want more of my brand of soft, silly nonsense, please pop over to my tumblr and drop some random prompts in my ask box! <3
> 
> Come say hi and toss the writer a prompt on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
